


Blood Rose

by PsychoStar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Adult Content, M/M, Mention of Unhealthy Relationship, Mention of abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Vomiting, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Auction, Hirako is taken to a hospital for immediate care where he has to confront Arima and his true feelings about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Rose

The last thing Hirako remembers from the auction are the flames, red, flickering and glowing, just like those little two dots he would occasionally see through the holes on that sinister mask. 

It got harder and harder to breathe, his arm wouldn’t move and there was something over over crushing his back, his quingue was gone and he couldn’t see anything through the black smoke. 

He thought that was his end, he thought the flames of hell consumed him and he was gone forever, at least until the smell of antiseptic and bleach woke him up. 

The chaos was gone, the storm had passed.

And yet mayhem still rotted in his gut, festering this fear he could not explain in his unconscious state.

“Take!” 

“Take can you hear me?” Was that Takeomi? Did he also survive? “Arima-san! Take’s awake!” No! Not him, he can’t be seen like this not by him… not that face again.

“Hirako! Are you awake?” The voice was a bit out of character… too concerned, he was letting it slip. “Special agent Hirako Take, this is Special Class Investigator Kishou Arima, please report to me!” At that Hirako has no choice but to open his eyes.

The room was a bit too bright and too crouded, he could not make out all of the faces, just the one hovering above him, then a crippling fear shot up his spine, he did not move but his eyes probably betrayed him, because Arima frowned and took a step back. 

“S-special Class… investigator Arima… I-I remember a fire. I do-don’t know who started it… I… remember screams and… and… him.” He simply says, one fist clenches, the other he cannot move, he cannot feel. 

“We don’t know who started the fire either, we assume it was Black Rabbit from the Aogiri Tree, but it could have been anyone, those screams you heard were from investigator Sasaki Haise, his whereabouts are unknown, we cannot pronounce him dead as we have yet to recover a body. We have lost many investigators, you were rescued by now first class investigator Takeomi after a beam collapsed on you, you were hospitalized and taken immediately into surgery to remove the quinque daggers from your arm. Takeomi informed me you went against No Face, did you succeed in taking him down, and identifying him or finding out is motives?” 

Take heeded a minute to process all the information and recover his memories, the impatient look on Arima’s face was only feeding the pit in his stomach.

“I… I’m not sure, last thing I recall is stabbing him in the side, he got distracted by Takeomi’s attack on the other ghoul and… I stabbed him, he laughed and said…” Hirako stops himself from speaking the words out loud when his brain finally processes them. “He laughed and then those screams started, then that beam fell on me and I lost track of time, probably the blood loss, I woke up later to heat and flames. I apologise for this unhelpful repost sir.” 

“Yes… Unhelpful indeed.” Arima said coldly. 

Hirako could now see the other people in the room, a nurse, a doctor and Takeomi. The latter being the only one with a smile on his face. 

“I can’t feel my arm.” Hirako broke the silence. 

The doctor finally spoke and hinted something to the nurse, who then brought up some X ray of Hirako’s arm. 

“As you can see here the bone was only grazed by the deeper perturbing knife, but the muscle mass and nervous system was gravely affected, we don’t know to what degree until it starts to heal.” He pulls out one of the IV cables that was attached to his arms and continues to speak. “We’re administrative you morphine to help with the pain, that might also be the cause for the lack of feel to your arm and your dizziness, if you’re experiencing any, that is.” Hirako simply nods. 

“Is that all doctor?” Arima suddenly snaps, Hirako had begun to think that Arima had already left the room, but apparently not. 

“Well, yes, he cannot be released until we can be sure he is stable, of course, but if you have any more questions you can always call for me.”

“Thank you, doctor, that will be all.” Arima says, almost rudely dismissing the doctor. Before turning to Takeomi.

“First class Takeomi, is there anything you want to add to this conversation.” Hirako could feel his heart beating in his throat, Arima was practically throwing people out of the room, and Hirako can probably guess why. 

“Um… Sir, I just wanted to inform Hirako that our squad is safe and mostly all of us came out alive, we mourn the ones who didn’t, but everyone is thankful that our squad leader if now safe.” There was a childish glean in Takeomi’s eyes that expressed honest joy, no envy or self-victory… most of all, no hate. 

“That was only thanks to your bravery, but I believe your message was received and you are now dismissed. Have a good day.” Hirako says not even looking at Takeomi, not taking his eyes of Hirako, not dropping the insanely blank expression. 

“Yes, sir. Goodbye.” 

Hirako managed to nod at his former subordinate before his head fell back down on the bed, he was left alone with him… alone in a shark tank.

Arima got up from his chair next to the bed, then circled it, making his way to the side with the machines and medical equipment, he looked at it for a while, lines going up and down, increasing heartbeat numbers betraying Hirakos seemly calm state. He couldn’t fake anything anymore, Arima could see it all on a screen. Then again, he always could.

Arima then turns to him and picks up the IV cable that the doctor previously showed. He turned the tiny button on it until the drops of morphine stopped flowing down the tube and into Hirako’s system.

“You don’t deserve it, now do you?” 

Hirako went as far as to turn his face away from the man, it was really not the words that hurt him, he was used to them, it was just seeing that face.

“No, you deserve to feel everything you let happen to yourself. I read the other’s report, Hirako. They tried to mask it up, but it was pretty obvious that you displayed poor leadership skills and lost control over yourself.” Hirako did not respond. There was a red vase on the cabinet across from the bed, it was filled with a big bouquet of even redder roses, so red you’d think the petals were bleeding. 

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” Arima yanks him by the hair, turning his head so fast that it almost makes him dizzy enough to throw up. The machines beeped a few times then quieted down.

“What did no face say to you! Why was he wearing a mask of my face?” The grip on his hair doesn’t loosen, but Hirako could barely feel it anyway, the morphine was still active in his system. 

“He knows…” Hirako simply says, he can feel his eyes watering. He was hoping he would die in the fire so that he wouldn’t have to have this conversation, this humiliating admittance, this secret that they never spoke of in public.

“What?” Arima asks, but Hirako can hear the uneasiness in his voice. 

“He said… “Tell your master I’m coming for him and I’ll show him what it is to be a little bitch.” He said it while my blade was all the way through his side, he said it and the he stepped closer, pushing it even deeper inside of himself and then he grabbed me and kissed me, he pried my lips open and I could taste the blood on his tongue—

Hirako was interrupted by a violent slap across his face, it was so hard that it moved his aching head in the direction of the roses again. They truly were beautiful.

“You weak fucking bastard, you told him, didn’t you!?” He pulled Take’s hair again, yanking him a bit off of the bed. Pain shot out throughout his left side and shoulder. But he still managed to shake his head!

“N-no…”

“Then you let him know somehow! Takeomi said he was wearing my face! Why did he do that?!” If there were any people outside his room they were surely alerted, but way to scared to check in on them. 

“A-Ari-ma… please.” Hirako’s raspy voice could hardly be heard through the loud beeps and sounds of the medical machines, Arima kept shaking him.

“Why did you let him get away, you weak little cut?! Were you hoping he’d keep his word? Kill me and make you his bitch, well, guess what?! You’re my bitch, and I’m going to find this “No Face” and make him eat his words.” Arima shook him so bad that he fell out of the medical bed and onto the cold tile, the dizziness was so bad that it caused him to throw up on himself and that caused a coughing fit.

“You’re pathetic, don’t even think of showing up to my house ever again, or I’ll shove my quinque down your throat and mash your insides.” He says loud and out of character and then goes to walk out, not even spearing Hirako a second glance. 

“Actu-ally…” Said Hirako through his gags and coughs. Arima stopped. “H-he said… he’d make you h-his bitch.” Arima immediately lost composure and threw something in his direction, Hirako manage to block it, but it hit the vase of roses instead making it smash to the ground next to him and his vomit. 

“You disgust me.” Arima’s final words were as he walked out the door.

~~~

Hirako tries to tell himself that it was ok, his relationship with Arima was nothing but abuse, the sadistic bastard only liked to see him in pain, to test him and push him until he broke, he never once cared enough to even pretend there was anything there. But it took a ghoul so show him how much he truly hated this man.

Take turns back to the bed, hoping to find strength to climb it and make himself somewhat decent for when the nurse comes in. It was bound to happen anyway, but he sees something on the ground, it was a small piece of paper, like a visiting card, he realises it must be from the roses, they were scattered everywhere now, clinging to the floor like pools of blood, he turns the note over and his face goes white.

“Yo, Hirako. I hope that arm heals well, your childhood friend, Uta.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in probably 30min... it is 1AM... I just can't anymore.
> 
> *I'll do a spell check tomorrow*
> 
>  
> 
> I DONT EVEN SHIP THIS LIKE WTF!!??!


End file.
